


罗蒙湖

by Alas



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Boarding House, Alternative Universe - Modern, M/M, No clearly romantic relationship among the land force boys, They are just being cute together
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alas/pseuds/Alas
Summary: 迷茫期的前特技飞行员Collins，意外从南方小城收到一条船。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 有Eames！Farrier暗示。没有写明，与主线剧情也没关系，但我不能对不起Arthur。

你走山路，我走平原

我会比你先到苏格兰

但是我和我的爱人不能再相见

在美丽的罗蒙湖畔

 

“你做了几个半滚倒转，Collins？”

“……四个。”

“应该做几个？”

“……”

“回答，Collins。”

“三个。”

被他称为FortisLeader的中年男人嚼着雪茄尾巴，从鼻子里重重叹气。他从办公桌后边站起来，在屋里踱步。Farrier坐在奖杯陈列柜上，两手插在口袋里，耸着肩膀，眼神在他们俩之间打转。

Collins看看他，Farrier微微动了动眉毛。

确实是你不对，哥们儿。Farrier的眼神这样说。

Collins挺直后背，鼓足勇气：“观众们high透了。不是吗，头儿？而且主办方没说什么。”

“所以你也无所谓？”FortisLeader从嘴里揪下雪茄，杵在烟灰缸里。Farrier咧了下嘴。Collins重新低下头，丧气地装作不在场。

“特技飞行是拿主办方的钱自慰，不是玩命！什么场地？说，Collins！”

“山地。”

“奔宁山脉！如果爬升不及时会怎么样？”

“事故。”

“不是‘事故’。你会死，傻小子。”Fortis Leader用大巴掌搓着下巴，老茧和胡茬的摩擦声让人牙酸。Collins叹了口气，像被泼了水的麻雀似的垂下肩膀。

“Jack，Jack。我……唉，我觉得，你进了‘发疯’状态。你不再适合飞特技表演。”

地板从脚下消失。Collins觉得自己在飞快缩小，又站在父亲面前。他从眼角看见Farrier从柜子上滑下来，眯着眼睛瞪向Fortis Leader，口袋里的手好像攥成拳头。

谢谢，哥们儿。不过他比你高。Collins想。

“”坐下，Farrier。我知道你也这么想。FortisLeader随意挥挥手。他站在Collins面前，两手捧住他的脸，使劲晃了晃。

“别想到岔路上，男孩。你飞得相当好。但你是那种……那种飞行员，不能只有导航图，还得有个‘伟大使命’。去非洲拍狮子，要么带科考队去南极。你的救援证放哪里去了？找出来。我给你写漂亮的推荐信。”

FortisLeader不是父亲。Collins更深地低下头，他的脊背还绷得笔直。Fortis Leader更加使劲地摇晃他。

“我们都爱你，Collins。所以别再飞特技了。”

这里边没有任何意外，除了FortisLeader竟然没有在上个月就开口。Collins紧紧闭上眼睛再睁开，说：“是的，头儿。”

 

这是个温柔的解职。FortisLeader给的违约赔偿是他应得的两倍，此外还有一封相当漂亮的推荐信。Farrier帮他收拾了宿舍，难得一见地用了拖把。到头来，他所有东西不过是一个大拉杆箱能装下的衣服和野营装备，外加一个挎包装Kindle、笔记本、两个手机——智能的和三防的——还有一团充电器。

Farrier还开车送他去“他自己”的房子。那是一个叔祖父留下的联排公寓，除了给表演队的哥们儿开Party以外从没动用过。这间倒霉房子本来是给他的叔祖父结婚用的，结果他自由地去了伦敦。家族里没一个人再提过他，也没人愿意接手。也许房子闹鬼。

打开门，灰尘和霉菌呛得Collins和Farrier大声咳嗽。Farrier扔下行李箱，拍了他大臂一下，一路咳回车上。Collins开着门，让风把灰尘团和积在门口的信吹得乱滚。他朝Farrier挥挥手，看着悍马在公寓群里闷吼着开到一挡，一路吹动塑料花盆里的三色堇。

电早就断了，幸好还有水。Collins找到一件上个Party扔下的T恤，开始打扫。灰尘，这时看起来变得有用了。至少让他不必再考虑自己破事。

坦白说，收拾干净之后，这是间体面的屋子。虽然没有地板、没有窗帘、没有墙纸、没有家具。Collins的拉杆箱和挎包像两只天蓝色的狗一样蹲在门口，夕阳无遮无拦地照进来，满地是金光。好像在平流层上，好像在飞。

新开始。

Collins觉得心情变好了。他就着水龙头喝了点水，从门口收拾起信件。一大摞广告，夹着断电通知，还有——一封律师函。

Collins对它做了个鬼脸。从Weymouth来的，天知道他和南方怎么扯上了关系。Collins拆开信封，希望不是他认识的人死了。

是也不是。Weymouth一位PeterDawson先生在遗嘱里留给他叔祖父一艘船。由于一系列不可避免的法律程序，这艘船现在归他了。请尽快去Weymouth，找到Peter Dawson的孙子处理相关事宜。

Weymouth在哪儿？PeterDawson是谁？而且——为什么是船？

要不是垃圾袋已经扔出去了，Collins真是想把这封信也塞进去。他现在最不需要的就是另一件祖传破事。

Collins再次看了看，两周以前寄到。在某处有个律师和Peter Dawson的孙子大概在焦急地等回音……也许不那么焦急，不过肯定会等回音。他拉平自充气垫床，拧亮应急灯，打开笔记本电脑，开始查到Weymouth去的路线。

PeterDawson，Collins查到了这个人，一定是随着他祖父取名。不怎么在社交网络上说话，好友不多，经常互动的George Mills定位不在英国国内，他在Weymouth海边开了家民宿。

民宿宣传页上有他的照片，看上去是个不错的人。很年轻的小老板，他才多大？Collins不由得微笑，提交申请，订了民宿剩下的那间空房。

他正在酝酿回复律师函的正式邮件，Skype突然闪了闪。那是Farrier，老天爷，他都决定用一次视频对话，Collins现在是有多可怜？

Farrier出现在窗口里，他看上去很失望：“你没喝断片。”

“磕蜘蛛网磕high了算吗？”Collins举起笔电和应急灯，给他看房间。他听见Farrier吹了声口哨。

“大工程。你一定很闹心，才把地面收拾那么干净。”

“谢谢你烦人的点明。另外……谢谢。我没事。”Collins说，“有点迷糊，但是不要紧。”

“那是磕high了之后该说的话。”Farrier说。他也举起笔电，给Collins看他原来的双层床，已经挂满衣架和毛巾。

“大伙儿多想念我啊，真感人。”Collins转转眼睛。

“嘿，伟大使命有苗头了吗？”

“怎么可能。才不到……七个小时。”Collins忽然想到了什么，拿着律师函对摄像头晃了晃。

Farrier大笑：“妈的，正中红心！快释放你心底的小律师！”

“还是关回去为好。有人给我留了艘船。Weymouth，多塞特郡一个小城市。而且看上去是个好人。”

“唔，这个季节正适合去海边。”Farrier对他挤挤眼睛，“找个南岸宝贝。不，等等，多找几个。”

“滚。”Collins笑了，“你的美国甜心在哪里？”

“当然在希望大路，哥们儿。”

“那么你就该到那边去找。努力点儿。别宅在欧洲，他们可不会候鸟似的飞过来。”

他们像往常结束训练一样闲聊，直到Farrier打了个打哈欠，然后关了窗口。

Collins向后仰，倒在气垫上边。应急灯照亮了一小圈。没有窗帘挡着，天知道从外边看起来像什么。一个疯狂的野营爱好者，大概。

又是“叮”的一声，新邮件提示。Peter Dawson——开民宿那位——回了他的邮件，说非常乐意见到他，会免费接待，邮件最后还附了电话号码和公交路线。

友善又周到，不错的开始。Collins想。他关上电脑，把野营毯拉过肩膀。

他梦到了一些广阔的蓝色。

 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

“……是我，呃，Collins？在邮件里——是的！你还记得。哈，当然你还记得。我，呃，在船上。因为，你看——没错，下车太早。两个站点听起来真的很像。总之，抱歉，你从公交站到码头方便吗？真的？那太好了。我还担心——有那样的App？”

Collins按Peter的远程指导——现在知道两个手机的好处了吧？——下载了一个App，又把彼此加了好友并定位。他看到地图上的两个红点，“Peter Dawson”正在离开公交。“Jack Collins”则一直慢悠悠地靠近码头。

这让他心里升起一阵期待。难怪有人会在手机桌面上堆满App。

码头渐渐出现在视野里。年度旅游季的小旗子快活地飘，冰淇淋车和饮料车打着彩色阳伞，看来今年的主题是怀旧。Collins对屏幕笑了笑，把手机和Kindle放好，准备上岸。

渡轮拉响汽笛，滑进码头。Collins提着箱子，朝接站的人群里张望。Dawson给他传了一张实时自拍，他穿着红色的翻领T恤，柔软的金发散在额前。Collins觉得他在人群里一定很显眼……

“小心！”

“老天爷！”

“监护人哪儿去了？！”

Collins感到背后一阵尖利的儿童笑声，跳板被踩得咚咚响。等他意识到有两个八九岁的男孩狂奔而过，后腰已经挨了一下。Collins还记得松开箱子和挎包，别把它们拽到水里。

他自己可是毫不意外地掉了下去。

码头的水浑浊得让人恶心。Collins看见不止一个保险套。人们惊慌的喊声听起来又近又远。阳光从头顶上漏下来，船体、跳板和木质人行道闪动不止。Collins一时找不到空隙，他盼着任何一艘船都别乱动——

一只船桨伸进水里，稳稳当当地停住。Collins立刻游过去抓在手里，另一头的人感觉到吃重，缓慢而有力地收回船桨。Collins终于冒出水面，大口吸进柴油味的空气。船桨另一头是个二十出头的男孩，他看上去相当面熟。

“下午好。”

“Mr.Collins？”

Peter Dawson和船员们把Collins尽可能体面地拽上码头。可庆幸的是，行李都好好的。

Peter一路上都在笑，虽然他使劲低着头。他带着Collins到了一辆小皮卡前边。

也是红色的，公交车和电话亭那种。掉了几块皮，车门还有个凹陷。不过引擎声顺畅悦耳，看来钱都去了该去的地方。

Peter从座位底下找出叠好的大毛巾，让Collins裹着，倒车出来。他忽然想起来：“你要开空调吗？”

“海风很舒服。”Collins耸耸肩，“实际上我喜欢自然风，任何一种。”

Peter露出一个真心实意的笑容。他竟然为了这样的事情就那么开心。Collins觉得自己没那么难闻了。

“那真好。要是关上窗户就太可惜了。”Peter说，发动汽车。

上了公路，Collins明白了他的意思。公路没有贴着海边，但反正Weymouth没有所谓“战略纵深”，大海若隐若现，在彩色屋檐中间闪动。视觉错觉让它像是从天上垂下来的一大片闪光。幸好Peter给两个人准备了墨镜，午后的阳光一点也不刺眼。风灌满车厢，Collins的衣服很快干透了。

Peter特地从游艇码头前边开过去，一辆半卡车宽的石板路完全难不住他。Collins更喜欢他了。游艇码头还在运作，停着一串私家小船。足有上百年历史的石砌台阶沿路而下，浸入水波。Peter把自己的船指给Collins，还提议带他出海。

“那就是留给我叔祖父的？”Collins推起墨镜，仔细打量她。一艘俏皮的小游艇，载重10人，顶多了。配色是拐杖糖的红白条纹，出航之后一定非常漂亮。

“不，那是罗蒙湖。新船。你的是月光石，在船舶博物馆里。”Peter说，挂到一挡，转下石板路。

巷子里更加颠簸的路面摇晃着小卡车。两边的房子不如迎接游客那些光鲜，带着上个世纪的拘谨和文雅。看得出是旅游城市，多数人家都改成了饭馆、咖啡馆、纪念品店，当然还有民宿。墙上时不时支出木质招牌和灯箱。

Peter停在一块写着“Dawson’s”的木牌底下。Collins发现上边的油漆画和大海、夏天等等毫无关系，是喷火式战斗机飞过云层。那油漆画也有年头了。

“祖母画的。”Peter说，“她也迷死了RAF。”

“‘也’？”

“主题是祖父定的。我提到过吧？和我同名那一位。他才是硬核粉。”Peter咧嘴笑着，把Collins的箱子拎下来，打开门。

里边是老式格局，门廊相当狭窄，左手边还是带餐桌的厨房。不过没有任何让人不快的气味，隐约的茶叶味和原木色的地板、家具十分般配。让人觉得，不光这个旅游季，Dawson’s一直都在怀旧，并且对滚滚向前的世界说：“感谢你的建议，不过我另有打算。”

厨房里已经坐了两个男孩，他们好奇地打量Collins。

“Alex，Tommy。间隔年的准大学生。Collins，新邻居。仍然不是Philippe，法国机场又罢工了。”

Tommy回了一个羞涩的招手。Alex用两根指头在额角懒洋洋地一比划。

“每天早上七点半钟吃早饭，晚上七点吃晚饭。如果你有别的计划，冰箱里的东西随便吃。”Peter指给Collins两个公用盥洗室，试图拎着Collins的箱子带他上楼，但是Collins比他手快也比他顽固。

二楼有四间卧室，其中三间在门口的小黑板上写了名字——Alex，Tommy，Philippe。有种大学宿舍的气氛，Collins忽然觉得自己很老。

“Mr.Dawson，无意冒犯，不过我能不能知道这间民宿有多少年？”

Peter微微挑起眉毛：“你是想问我今年多大了，是吧？”

Collins笑了一声。没有他想象中尴尬，Peter好像完全不可能从别人身上激起负面感觉。

Peter带着“又一个”的表情，用规整的印刷体在第四间卧室门口写上“Jack Collins”。

“二十二岁。所以肯定不是‘Mr.Dawson’。老天，我一路上都想求你改口。那是……简直是我曾祖父。”

“好吧，我也没什么惊讶的立场。我今年二十五岁。”Collins看了看自己的名字，做了个鬼脸，“差不多一样的请求……如果方便的话，能不能换成Michael，或者只是……Collins？”

Peter的动作僵了一秒。

“这里边没什么跟踪狂，或者法律的事吧？”

他的口气像是开玩笑，不过眼神很是警惕。

“没有任何麻烦，除了——不，也没有‘除了’。”Collins捂住脸，绝望地叹气，“希望你别觉得……好吧，你尽管觉得奇怪吧，因为就是很奇怪。妈妈打算叫我Michael，但是因为一些家族历史——我父亲不喜欢这个名字。所以……我有机会就试着做一下Michael，觉得他的人生可能会好玩一点。”Collins耸耸肩，“但也不尽然。”

“这真的不是我见过最奇怪的事。旅游区，你知道。”Peter用手擦掉，重新写下Collins。

“我认识太多Michael了。”他说。

“谢谢，呃，Peter。”

Peter为此回了一个微笑，指指楼上：“我的房间在阁楼——别给我那个表情，阁楼可漂亮了。有任何需要，都告诉我。”他冲Collins挥挥手，下楼去了。

任何？Collins看见白粉笔灰落在Peter手腕和小臂上。

南岸宝贝。他脑子里有个很像Farrier的声音说。

Collins浑身一抖，翻了下眼睛，转身进门。

 

整洁的小房间。有年头的原木色地板，同样颜色的简单家具：书桌和小置物架，单人床上边有灰蓝色的床单。窗帘也是灰蓝色的。只有墙上挂着两三个相框算是装饰。照片里边当然还是RAF。

Collins没急着换衣服，饶有兴趣地分辨机型。他惊觉那是真的照片——摄于1940-1950年，黑白或彩色胶卷，暗室里洗出来那种，照片。Collins在衣服上擦擦手，打开相框，每张照片背后写了拍摄人和时间、地点，还简单记下如何来到“Peter Dawson”手里。那字迹也有几十年了。

Collins带着敬畏把相框挂回原处。和自由骑士们相处久了，他几乎要忘了这种感觉。

现在他觉得自己非常需要洗个澡，然后才能和它们一起待在房间里。他用了半块去污皂才洗掉头发里的气味。热水很棒，他额外多冲了一会儿。擦头发的时候眼看着温度快速回升，。就像之前说的，钱都去了该去的地方。

晚饭是Peter拎回来的一条9磅重的鬼头刀，上案板时背鳞还是绿的。另外三个人试着帮忙，结果证明他们只该乖乖坐在桌边，欣赏Peter如何用指头长的鱼刀把它解成一烤盘肉。

不过他们帮忙调酱汁，还切了柠檬。

Peter系上围裙煎鱼，Alex和Tommy都躲到桌子后边。Collins认为他们反应过度。Peter的动作灵巧又有控制，好看得要命——虽然也有点吓人就是了。他直接用手掂着鱼肉片扔到油里，然后颠锅翻面，完全没碰锅铲。最后一批出锅，第一批还依旧烫舌头。

蒜汁比英国人们习惯的口味更浓厚，Peter说来自某个意大利住客。

饭后甜点是白兰地浸樱桃，Alex对白兰地比樱桃更感兴趣，但是Peter说他绝对找不到剩下那半瓶。在Collins没来得及看全的一楼，还藏着一间会客室。Tommy在那里教大家玩桌游牌——他随身带了五套，玩法都不一样。

打扑克的老时光都去了哪里？Collins自问。

终于躺进床单，Collins把脸埋进洗衣皂的气味里。

“晚安。”他对墙上的前辈剪影说。

Collins睡得很好。尽管外边不远处有个很大、有很多水的东西哗哗响了一夜。

 

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Collins踮着脚尖走下楼梯，以为自己是起得最早的一个，没想到Tommy已经准备出门了。

“早上好，Collins。”Tommy说，还是有点害羞。他把面包和小盒牛奶塞进帆布包，骑着自行车很快走远了。

间隔年，真好。Collins自己也是在间隔年开始学飞。他好奇Tommy以后会去什么地方，因为这一年变成什么样子。

Collins随意给他设计了几个未来，完成热身，把手机放进臂带里，大步跑进天色渐亮的小城。

他仍然不是最早的。Weymouth已经醒来。

码头上穿梭着清洁船，在第一波游客出现之前清掉前一天的垃圾。还有小型渔船，几辈子都在海上的男男女女叼着湿漉漉的卷烟，从船里抬出活鱼和装水果的柳条筐。他们发红的脸大概只会皱眉，毫不客气地打量Collins这个外乡人。工作人员的餐厅已经散发出油腻腻的香味。推小车卖蛤蜊的半大孩子跑来跑去，和小饭店的主厨斗嘴。那蛤蜊是他们更早的时候直接从沙滩上挖来的。

Collins穿过码头，转回巷子里。职员们还睡在床上。也有其他人晨跑，用英语、法语或西班牙语和Collins交换一个问候。当地风情浓郁的街区里不可避免地出现一家连锁快餐店，Tommy站在柜台后边打咖啡。他开心地朝Collins挥手。

一个小时之后，Collins按计划返回Dawson’s，他再次为自己的方向感得意了一下。屋里比他离开时热闹，Peter已经醒了，正在煎培根和鸡蛋，比码头那家好闻。

“早上好，Peter。真是准时。”

“早上好，Collins。”Peter说，“潮汐不等人啊。要吐司吗？”

“两片非常焦的，谢谢。”

等Collins洗过澡，回到厨房，他的吐司已经放在碟子里，还有热乎乎的培根煎蛋。Peter打开一罐橘子酱推给他。

“今天要去看月光石吗？”Peter问，“Philippe说他下午到，不过那会儿Alex该醒了。Tommy也说他会帮忙接待。”

“好吧。如果不麻烦的话。”Collins说，“天呐，这太好吃了。”

Peter迟疑地扫了他一眼：“我明白，船对你来说……大概很莫名其妙。可是祖父在遗嘱里写得很郑重。而且他……我家里的人对待船都很善感。”

“我当然能理解。”Collins赶快吞下嘴里的东西，“毕竟我开飞机。虽然多数时候是租借的，但总有一些美人儿——哦老天。我是说，我知道怎么尊重有发动机的东西。”

Peter的表情重又轻松起来，给了Collins一个雀跃的笑容。

“九点钟以后带你去博物馆见月光石。我发誓你会爱上她的。”

 

船舶博物馆。Collins在App上找到了，离Dawson’s只有半小时车程，还考虑到了一路上多得发疯的红绿灯。Collins有点失望，他本来还计划借机会和Peter聊聊。比如他为什么一个人管理民宿，有没有添人手的计划……

Collins叹了口气，扔下手机去翻行李箱。他想找一套像样的衣服。

Peter多看了几眼Collins的系扣短袖衬衫和领带，不过没有评论。他自己穿着卡其布短裤和马球衫。

“我打算走过去。博物馆不远。不过如果你觉得热……”

“我正想认识一下Weymouth。”Collins微笑。他穿着这身衣服在希腊待过，英格兰南部不可能吓住他。

 

Peter对Weymouth相当熟悉。他家在这里住了五代人。他指给Collins看二战时的无线电站，观察员岗哨。Weymouth还留着一个家用防空洞旧址，里边填平了，入口的波纹铁还留着，周围种了花。原本的家庭已经不剩下一个人，房子改做了社区图书馆。

“Weymouth的机场在十月给炸惨了。”Peter说。

Collins的脚步猛地一顿。薄帆布衬衫和领带之下，他觉得背上发冷。好像1940年的秋天比2017年的夏天更近。

“抱歉，我那么说话。会不会很奇怪？”Peter咧了下嘴，“祖父生前一直都那么说话，总活在战时似的。后来好些了，结果已经传给了爸爸。妈纠正过，但没效果。”

Collins耸耸肩，让这一瞬间过去：“你家里有人参加RAF？”

“祖父的哥哥。在战时牺牲了。他以前开飓风式战斗机。”

飓风？Collins想起木头招牌上的喷火战斗机。但他提醒自己闭紧嘴，别贸然搅动别人的家事。

Peter一定特地留意了，他转向更“近期”的事物。按老办法搓棕绳、箍木桶的商店，本地人聚会的酒吧，他说起一长串船舶修理厂格外热心。大概平时没人愿意听他说这些。

Collins的方位感告诉他，自己没有直线朝着博物馆前进，但他完全不介意。他希望来到Weymouth的必办事项推得尽可能靠后，这样就可以在石砌小房子中间闲逛，听Peter解释压舱为什么应该这样放，而不是那样放。Collins想起旅游网站上说，建议游览Weymouth的时间为一小时。他想去投诉那个网站。

大概绕了多半个Weymouth老城区，他们从码头另一端走出来。船舶博物馆原来是Collins在渡船上看到过的巨大建筑。Peter拉着Collins，催他朝前边的博物馆去。也许他指望Collins没注意到这儿离Dawson’s有多近。Collins藏起自己的笑意，任由他拉着。

 

博物馆里边比外边看起来更大。因为主厅放着一艘单桅快帆船，两面帆用尼龙线吊在墙壁上，做出迎风鼓翼的样子。Collins退了半步，惊叹地仰头看着帆船。她把大海和天空带进来了。Peter骄傲地告诉他，这是Weymouth第一艘船的一比一复原模型，在战时也被保护得好好的。

博物馆没再划分小厅，其他小船或模型围在第一夫人身边，排成阵列。她们都从Weymouth出航。有参与抵抗拿破仑的船，有一战时期向大陆运兵的船。Collins猜想当地人对法国人的感情会很复杂。

当然，还有去敦刻尔克接回无数英国男孩的民船。Peter带着Collins走进民船队伍，指给他看月光石号。Collins想如果现在是1940年，Peter会脱帽致敬。

在暖光灯里，她像是在夕阳下驶入港口一样，轻轻摇动。

“战后，有艘遣返战俘的船被风暴卷到民船上，两边都沉了。祖父和他父亲去救援，结果……”Peter指指黄铜铭牌上的简短说明，“不是这个样子。当时风浪太大，他们把船和伤员勉强带回港口。但是龙骨震断了。她死了。”

Collins注意到船体上触目惊心的巨大裂痕。修理工尽力了，但新漆和新木头没浸过海水，总归不一样。他越发不知道该拿这艘船怎么办。

“……我恐怕……月光石号对你来说太宝贵了。但是，呃，我想——”Collins挫败地挥了下手，“我住的地方甚至没有河！”

“祖父在遗嘱里这样说的。认识他的人都说他固执得吓人，没人能跟他对着干。我不打算现在开始尝试。”Peter仰头看着Collins，“月光石对你也相当重要，不是吗？你的叔祖父，Michael Collins，就是被她从敦刻尔克带回来的。”

“他还去过敦刻尔克？”Collins脱口而出。

Peter的表情让Collins追悔莫及，他想说点什么，又怕冒出更不像样的话来。

“他是个英雄。”Peter安静地说。他垂下视线，盯着自己脚尖。不过他很快偏了偏头，试图让声音变得轻松。

“我猜，你有你的原因。”Peter说，“抱歉强迫你。”

“完全没必要——你完全没必要道歉。”Collins说。他看看月光石号船体上刺眼的新漆，一时觉得那是自己的错。“我家族里不怎么提到他。我想那是我的错，从来没考虑过了解一下……战时那一代人。也许，如果，也许你乐意的话，讲给我你知道的那部分。或者其他事。任何事。”

Peter转过头，仔细打量Collins。他在审视，而且完全无意遮掩。Collins挺直后背，准备好接受任何一种回答。

Peter的神情软化了，他抿了一下嘴唇。Collins希望这表示自己通过了考核。

Peter碰了碰他的胳膊：“我很乐意，但恐怕要一段时间。我们先回家吧。”

 

Alex搓着脸颊，从楼梯上踩下来。

“有人吗？”他漫无目标地嚷嚷，本来也没期待回答。Alex晃进厨房，在冰箱里翻了一遍。

“什么都没有。”他嘟囔，把全脂牛奶、面包、黄油、干酪、橘子酱、柠檬、苹果、装在保鲜盒里的生菜叶划拉到一边。

前门响了一声，Alex登时充满希望地甩上冰箱门，在桌边坐好。Tommy哼着歌进来，被他吓了一跳。

“别那么瞪我。”Tommy伸直胳膊，扔下快餐店纸袋，立刻缩回手。“汉堡和拿铁，都在这儿。”

“爱你，哥们儿。”Alex揭开咖啡杯盖，喝了一大口。Tommy一脸倒胃口的样子，给自己拿了一个苹果。

“那法国人什么时候到？”Alex问，一边把汉堡里掉下来的菜叶塞进嘴里。

“他在Skype说九点一刻登机。要是火车顺利，公交也没堵在路上，差不多该到了。”Tommy说。

“他没再发语音吗？”Alex伸手去拿Tommy的手机，被Tommy用胳膊肘顶开。“怎么，你不好奇他为什么那样说话？”

“那不礼貌，Alex。”Tommy竖起一根指头，“别当着他的面那么说话。”

Alex翻起眼睛，Tommy希望那表示他噎住了。

 

大概公交堵在了路上，直到Tommy灌满浇花用的铁皮壶，拖着它走向门外，还是没有任何法国人出现的迹象。不开店的邻居们大多出门度假了，他们去高地，就像北方人来海边。巷子里只有Tommy拎着喷壶，泼泼洒洒的水声。

“威灵顿公爵当年也这么心急地等法国人出现。”Alex说。他坐在Peter的小卡车前保险杠上，晃荡小腿，看Tommy认真地对付邻居们的门前花坛还有……

“挂起来那种花盆有学名吗？还是只叫做挂起来的花盆？”

Tommy笑出来，又死死咬住嘴唇，装作一点也不好笑。他拨弄着花坛里的土，估算该浇多少水。

“加在一起才不到三十镑。”Alex说，“我带你去混乐队，一场就能挣两百。”

“我更喜欢太阳底下的诚实劳动，先生。”Tommy说，“而且我答应人家了。”

“你知道这个法国人和咱们在同一所大学吗？”Alex突然说。

“真的？你怎么知道？”Tommy随口回答，从花坛里拣出一只鼻涕虫，扔到地上踩死。

“你真恶心。”Alex皱起鼻子，“至少乐队赶场不伤害无辜动物。”

“鼻涕虫吃叶子。”Tommy说，“你离大自然太远了。”

“嘿！”Alex盯着自己的手机，“他说他下公交车了！”

Tommy放下喷壶，凑过来看手机。Alex发了一条信息，他们专注地等回信的电子提示音。

拉杆箱轮子声从石板路上传过来。

Alex捅了Tommy一下，他们一起朝声音看去。

一看就知道他是游客。那是个和他们年纪差不多的男孩，过大的T恤印着大本钟、伦敦桥、红衣卫兵等等卡通花样，折印还在前胸后背。白色的耳机线从他脸颊旁边垂下来，连到拿在手里的手机。要说有任何不一样的地方——他右臂带着袖套，从T恤衣袖里延伸到手腕。

他的大眼睛在手机和街道标牌之间不断打转，黑色的卷发在额前比在脑后长，被少许汗水粘在眼前。他让Tommy想起一头温柔的小公牛。

他的视线先碰到Dawson’s木质招牌，然后落在Tommy和Alex身上。有一秒钟，他似乎在等眼前的事物和想象重叠，随后他露出一个快活的微笑，冲他们挥手，扯掉耳机线，大步过来。

“Philippe！”Tommy也回以微笑，提前杵了Alex一肘，让他别胡扯。

Alex没有Tommy担心的那么混球，他热情地跟Philippe握手，从脑子里挤出法语课的成果：“呃，Vous，Pouvoir，Connaitre。”（您。能。懂。）

“Vous ParlezAnglais？”（您说英语吗？）Tommy挤出来的更多。

Philippe羞涩地眨眼，把手机举到嘴边。他透过睫毛看着Tommy和Alex，说了几句法语。声音很好听，吐字也没有奇怪之处——除了那是法国话。

接着，Philippe按了一下屏幕，扩音器说：“我能懂你们说的，和读，我不能说英语而没有任何不对。”

这才是在Skype上跟他们交流的那个家伙。

Alex惊讶地笑了一声，搭上Philippe的肩，晃晃他：“那可真逗，哥们儿。”

“他说的是好话。”Tommy忍不住笑出来，“老板出门了。不过你可以拿到钥匙，把行李放下。”

Philippe用App感谢了他们并坚持自己提箱子。Alex和Tommy陪他上楼，像Peter给Collins介绍一样，告诉他开饭时间和两个公共盥洗室在哪里。Philippe很喜欢门口的小黑板。

他说打算先洗个澡，睡午觉，等晚饭时间再起来。罢工让他在机场待了八个小时。Tommy祝他一天愉快，Alex还是像神经病似的咧嘴笑。

下楼的时候，Alex低声问Tommy：“不知道他为什么戴袖套。”

“老天呐！”Tommy低声吼了一句，“你就不能安静哪怕一会儿？”

 

 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Collins耐心地等Peter下决心分享另外一半——或者多半故事，但Peter好像把这件事情忘了。倒不是他想抱怨。

Peter每天都在忙。Collins发现民宿不是自己以为的那样，让陌生人住在家里付房钱。每天需要打扫、准备早饭和晚饭、定期换床单、修理从不间断的小破损，不同住客的作息都要一一记得，还有旅游季的社区活动。

还有突发事件：一只巨大的蜘蛛爬到Philippe床上，他在半夜两点用App吵醒了所有人。每个人都在尖叫和拍照，直到Peter用扫帚把蜘蛛扔下阳台。

“住客多的时候更麻烦吧？”Collins问。

“淡季才麻烦。夏天总会遇到一些热心住户。比如你。”Peter对Collins微笑，把称好的番茄递给他。Collins认真地挂好袋子，平衡车把两边的负重。

“谢谢。你帮了很多忙。”Peter说，示意Collins转弯。“尤其是卡车的事。要是送修会非常麻烦。”

“只是想让自己起点作用。”Collins说。Peter穿了件灰白色的T恤，在露天蔬果摊色彩纷呈的背景前边，像是有个光圈。Peter点着购物清单：“只剩下香料。那家有点远……或者你先回去？”

“请千万不要。”Collins说，“我正在重塑人生目标的关键时期，应该多外出。”

“我以为该多内省沉思。”

“唔，我听说的是该多补充维生素。”

Peter大笑，Collins喜欢他这样。他推着自行车，里边是还没来得及变成水手鱼炖锅的蔬菜，觉得自己朝对的方向前进了一步。

目标还远不可及，但是Collins完全不介意。就算剩下成千上万步又有什么要紧，既然是如此怡人的路程。

 

卖香料的地方其实是家茶食店。一边放着气味浓郁的罐子，另一边有小桌，专为喝茶时喜欢多加肉桂粉和佛手柑的人预备。

“Mrs.Jones。”Peter弯下腰，让老妇人亲亲他的脸。Collins也学他的样子。

“多好啊。你家里又来了一个法国人。”Mrs.Jones坚持自己去找配料，让他们俩在小桌边坐下。对于一个卖香料的老太太，她手劲相当大。

茶水香气浓郁，能把迷途的海船引来。更别提还有同样味道辛辣的姜饼和飘过来的香料气味。Mrs.Jones小声嘟囔，在罐子周围忙活。她还是按老办法，黄铜天平称好之后用牛皮纸包起来。

“都是骗游客的，小伙子。其实我喜欢电子天平和塑料袋。”Mrs.Jones这样回答Collins的夸奖，“等到冬天你就知道了。”

茶食店的生意不错。游客之外，壮实、沉默的本地水手也会来坐下，9码以上的大脚踩着脚蹬，用陶瓷茶具喝茶，小拇指翘得高高的。

显然，Collins仍然像个外地人似的盯着别人看。一个水手举起杯子：“这玩意才能赶走骨头里的寒气。”然后死死盯着Collins，看他敢不敢说些“科学屁话”。

“呃，好吧。”Collins说，“而且这姜饼真不错。”

这让Peter对一个姜饼人咧嘴微笑，然后咬掉它的头。

“你听着像游客。”Peter说。

“我就是游客。”Collins说，抿了一口茶，忍住喷嚏，“介意我拍餐桌吗？”

Peter咬住嘴唇，免得笑出来：“别，Collins。”

“再加个滤镜。你见过吧，所有东西都绿乎乎那种色调。”

Peter把鼻尖埋进茶杯里，无声大笑。他可不愿意在本地水手面前丢脸。

“希望你对Weymouth有个好印象，在旅游网站上说点好话。”Peter抬起眼睛，看向Collins。啊，他的额发垂下来，落在眉弓上。

“好极了。完美的度假城市。除了海，太多水也太多沙子——”

Collins一时以为自己聋了。其他几桌连呼吸声都瞬间安静下来。

他凑近Peter：“过线了？”

“过线了。”Peter把剩下的茶一口喝干，向Mrs.Jones道别，一手拽着Collins一手提着香料包，跌跌撞撞跑到街上。他们感觉到水手们的视线一直钉在自己背上。

到下一个街角，他们才敢笑出声。Peter趴在自行车把上，Collins揽着他，感觉到手掌下的肩胛骨随着笑声起伏。

是的，即使成千上万步。

“说真的，那很冒犯。”Peter抬起头，尽量摆出严肃的表情。

“抱歉，我猜这儿——”Collins比了比，“滤网又失灵了。抱歉。”

“道歉可不够。”Peter把眉头皱得格外紧，“我绝不能让人来过Weymouth，还抱着那种念头。”

“我身陷险境了。”Collins露齿一笑，摊开胳膊，“来吧，亮出你最狠的招数。”

 

未免有点狠得过分了。

Collins躺在罗蒙湖的甲板上，伸展四肢。Peter的光脚踩在木板上声音轻柔，他在驾驶室和尾舵之间来去。那声音混在浪花拍打船体的声音里，让Collins昏昏欲睡。太阳一定会留下墨镜印子，但他懒得动。Collins觉得自己马上要认输了，承认大海美好得难以言喻，是世界上最好的地方——

不，第二好。Collins睁大眼睛，他看见熟悉的蒸汽痕迹。一架私人轻型飞机从浓积云背后飞过。

Peter在他身边停了一停，也仰起头：“Weymouth和附近几个城市共用一支海上搜救队，训练中心离这儿不远。半会员制的，你可以去看看。我听说他们最近要招新人。”

“荧光橙马夹和亮蓝色工装。”Collins想了想，“我穿上怎么样？”

“不错。”Peter的声音带着笑意，继续赶去他本来要做的神秘海上工作。

也许真的不错。Collins想。

一滴水打在他鼻梁上。Collins猛地坐直。阳光仍旧强烈，但水滴也一样掉下来。

“只是那块云在下雨。”Peter指给他看，“风把它吹来了。我们试试绕过去。”

Collins看着Peter熟练地扳舵、调节引擎，细小的水珠在他T恤上留下小圆点，落在他胳膊和短裤下的腿。他想Peter到底是不是英国人，为什么他会变成可爱的小麦色，而不是煮虾红？

罗蒙湖轻快地转身，他们离雨点远了。红白顶棚上边的雨滴不再聚成细流，而是像凝在上边似的反光。

Peter让罗蒙湖指向游船码头，引擎开到最低，然后他走到Collins身边趴下，手背垫着下巴。罗蒙湖背后的海面像做了磨砂处理，而他们周围的还在平滑地反射阳光。更多的浓积云被吹到一起，看来高处的风很大。

“在上边看来是什么样子？”Peter问。

“很奇妙。我在湖区见过一次。那天没有风，湖面和那边一样，但是有十码宽的一条，跑道一样平滑。”Collins还想多说点细节，但Peter支起上半身，警觉地看向远处——如果再大一点，他会让Collins想起特拉法加狮子。顺着Peter的视线看过去，那边已经出现积雨云，阴沉的海面变成灰绿色。

而且正朝他们过来。

“啊！真见鬼！”Peter笑着摇摇头，两手在甲板上一撑就跳起来。他跑去发动引擎，罗蒙湖加速驶往港码头。

“我不觉得能躲过去！”Collins喊道，对积雨云挥挥手。

“别放弃希望！”Peter回答，快活地扳动手柄，稳住船身。

他们没躲过。其他云快速聚成片，很快，目之所及的天空都变成翻着微蓝的灰。而且风停了，它们恐怕要全都洒到地上才算完。

“欢迎来英国的海滨度假区！”Peter透过雨声大喊。他拉着Collins的手从巷子里抄近路，几个转弯之后就到家了。

房子里灌满风，窗帘呼啦啦响。Peter和Collins踢掉鞋和袜子，赶快把窗户关好。温度降得太快了，Collins从身上撕掉卡其布衬衫，觉得这样还暖和点。

“抱歉，全是水。我拿到洗衣房去……”Collins说。

“直接扔在浴室的洗衣筐里边，蓝的那个。”Peter低着头，推他的胳膊，“快去浴室，好吗？”

他的手掌心发热，Collins觉得他们两个之一眼看要感冒。

“所以——还有另一间浴室，你最好也——”

“我知道。”Peter说，“我知道有两间浴室。”

“对，没错。”Collins做了个鬼脸，大步逃进其中一间。

蓝的那个筐。Collins把湿透的衣服拧干，扔进去。他接了捧水，一头埋进去，在逐渐变热的水流里长长地叹气。

水温很快升高，但那也比不上……Peter的指头长而结实，掌心有扳舵留下的茧子。

Collins再次接了水，捂住脸。

他听到Peter在外边敲了敲门，然后发现门口放着一叠干衣服。他前些天扔在一边的厚卡其布裤子和法兰绒衬衫。楼下传来茶杯、杯托的碰撞声。Collins换好衣服，走下楼梯，却发现厨房没有人，会客室也没有。

“这儿。”Peter说。

Collins当真跳了一下。他看到会客室侧门打开一道小门。Collins之前一直认为它是画的。

小门里传出茶的气味，还有烤吐司和黄油。Peter换上了牛仔裤和红色的毛衣。

“英国最暖和的地区之一。”Peter，“抱歉，我擅自到你房间里拿东西。”

“完全没必要道歉，Peter。”Collins说，“完全、完全没有必要。”

Peter给他倒了茶，还有一片涂过黄油的烤吐司。

Collins满心感激地啜着热茶。Peter把茶泡得很浓，几乎有点苦，还加了新买的佛手柑。四处堆满的旧书也发出它们特有的味道。还有一个雨伞筒，插着一束海图，就像别人家插着干花。

Collins站在书架前，看到皮革封面的精装大部头之间还有平装书和连环画，船舶、飞机、编织、园艺的图册，还有笔记本。

“家里所有人的书都在这儿——还有所有的纸。”Peter说，指给Collins看角落里的合影。

那也是张“真的”照片，英俊的RAF军士和穿中学校服的男孩，那想必是Oscar和Peter Dawson，随意靠在书桌上，挺直肩背，骄傲地微笑。他们的父亲坐在前景的扶手椅里边，只有他带着忧心的神情。

“你的祖父也参加过RAF吗？”Collins问。

“他想过。但是最终决定FAU更适合自己。”Peter偏了下头，“也许Dawson属于大海，他一直留在海岸线上。不过总是对观察员活动很热心。”

照片上的男孩看起来和他的Peter一模一样，只是——更年轻。二十五年里第一次，Collins想起自己的叔祖父，没有把他称为“成功逃出去的老头子”。他当然年轻过，风华正茂，意气洋洋。他也恋爱过吗？他为什么决定在伦敦独自终老？他为什么要和家庭决裂？

照片上的中学男孩对Collins微笑。

“这本是祖父的。”Peter踮起脚尖，从高处拿下一本平装书。“印量非常少。爸爸特地去伦敦才买到。那值得……不能说它让祖父有多快活，但是——总之，爸爸说那值得。”

那本平装书被读得相当精心，即使内页显得松散，书脊也没有出毛病。Peter甚至舍不得Collins动它。他坐在Collins身边，捏紧书脊，替他翻开书。

《少数中的一些（Someof The Few）》，Michael Collins著，1980年出版于伦敦。首版，大概也是唯一一版，印了五千册。

Collins看到自己的叔祖父在扉页只写了：“致同袍。”

从某个角度来看，那是本枯燥至极的书。记录了RAF在二战期间下落不明的所有成员，包括宣布死亡的。Michael Collins从1944年战事稍缓，就开始搜集他们的番号、姓名、最后出现的地点。Peter缓缓翻过，一些名字后边用粗体字标出“已归队”，那是他们在编纂这本书的过程中被找到了，本人或遗骨。

在致谢里，MichaelCollins感谢了很多人。他在最后写道：我的挚爱曾以无尽的勇气带我还乡，如今我怎能不为更需要的人做同样的事情。他请求军事、历史、飞行器等等方面的爱好者，或任何手头有太多时间的人，像当年奔赴敦刻尔克的民船那样带回下落不明的“少数人”们。

“这解释了一些事。”Collins小心地接过书，抚过封面，放回书桌上。“家里没人参加叔祖父的葬礼，他们甚至没收到通知。不过伦敦的报纸上说参与者全是RAF。老兵、现役、家属……我猜这还让他更开心。”

“我觉得他非常了不起。”Peter说。

“你知道吗？”Collins迟疑地开口，“我觉得他是同性恋。”

Peter猛地转身，瞪大眼睛看向Collins。

“你说得好像这有多糟糕似的。”Peter说。

“在1940年非常糟糕。”Collins说，“抱歉，我只是猜测。看来我知道的远远够不上半个故事。”

Peter抿起嘴唇，他在仔细考虑要说的话。Collins耐心地等着。

“你真的太喜欢道歉了。”Peter说，“我不觉得我有另外半个。我对祖父的印象都是爸爸和妈妈告诉我的。祖父从不提起过去的事，有时甚至小心到连几年前的事情都避开。到去世前，他把很多东西扔进海里。”

Peter还专注在回忆里。他挪了挪，更靠近Collins，好像需要一点支持。

“爸爸告诉我，他从来不知道家里有过船。祖父在俱乐部出借的小艇上教他航海。我不知道……罗蒙湖大约是这本书之后才到家。当然家境好转也是一方面……”

小书房像手臂环抱，把1940年圈在怀里。有些难以言明又昭然若揭的事物，让他们颤抖不已。Collins揽住Peter的肩，拉他过来，把鼻尖埋进他后颈的短发。Peter像新茶，还有薄荷味洗发水。Collins深深呼吸。

 

Tommy和Philippe使劲把自己缩紧Alex的帽衫里。屋檐下干燥的一长条只比他们的脚尖宽一英寸，雨总是滴在他们身上。

“是啊，我非要在夏天穿长袖帽衫。你的嘲笑哪儿去了，Tommy？”Alex戳戳Tommy的背。嘻哈没有他想的那么糟糕，至少他们发明了大几十号的外套并且让那玩意流行起来。Alex撑开帽衫衣襟，搭着他们俩的肩膀，尽量盖住更多部分。

Philippe说了几句话，过了两秒，他的App说：“咖啡馆。”

“我不觉得附近有咖啡馆。”Tommy说。

附近当然不会有咖啡馆。只有酒吧——灯光瞎眼，供一群人半裸着嚎叫到天明，不是水手消磨时间的歇脚处。所以每一家都紧锁大门，晚上八点之前，街上只有垃圾和呕吐物残迹。

“或者我们回琴行去。”Alex说，“没多远，是吧？”

Philippe翻起眼睛看他，打开导航。快活的声音告诉他们：“目的距您7.6公里。”

“我们逛得还真远！”Alex说。

“老板不会想看见你，Alex。天呐，你就不能偶尔闭上嘴？”Tommy说。

“我怎么知道他是1D的粉丝！看那大胡子！”

一辆面包车驶过，溅起一片水花。Philippe眯起眼睛，更紧地贴在Alex身上。Tommy骂了一句。

结果那车又倒回来，停在他们面前。

“呃，该死。”Tommy说。

车门滑开，烟草、不新鲜的油炸食品和汗味扑面而来，简直是有形有色的烟雾。烟雾背后藏着几个男人，其中一个大喊：“嘿！那不是小Alexy？”

另一个声音在在后边大小：“还有他的两个小男朋友！”

“Ethan！没想到能碰上！”Alex也大声回应，直接从Tommy和Philippe手里蹭出去，跑到雨里跟Ethan握手，附加一个撞肩。

“看看场地。”Ethan说，眯起眼睛打量三个男孩，“被雨截了，嗯？带你们一段。”

他冲车里喊了一句，里边传来更多异味，一阵抱怨和倒腾东西的声音。

Philippe不想动，Alex在他肋骨上捣了一下：“我的乐队哥们儿。没事。”

他还是警惕地打量他们。直到Tommy挽着他的胳膊，和Alex一起爬进去。

难怪他们都挤在一起。后边两排座位拆掉了，放着一套架子鼓和两个琴盒。还有一大堆导线，电工工具箱。车门一关，味道更大了。外加导线的胶皮味。

Tommy贴在车门上，门缝里偶尔有一丝新鲜空气。

Alex好像什么都没闻到，兴致勃勃地四下打量：“Brain哥们儿……又去整治音响？”

Philippe转向Tommy，Tommy摇摇头：他也听不懂。

“啥？”Brain茫然地想了想，“哦，你说——没错。”

“这是Brain，Ethan，开车的是Max。他们是我，呃，室友。Tommy，Philippe。”

一长串人名弄晕了所有人。

“都是学生？和小Alexy一样。”大概是Max打破沉默，伸过胳膊，在Tommy和Philippe头上各拍了一下。Ethan和Brain显然已经没了兴趣，谈起报酬、演出时长等等问题，脸色严肃得吓人。

“我多少也算内行了，哥们儿！”Alex说，还那么开心，指给Max该走的方向。

“老城区？”Max挑起眉毛，吹了声口哨，“Brain、Ethan，小Alexy还挺有情调的。”

“那边都是民宿吧？”Brain随口应了一句，“妈的，想想就憋得慌。”

“凑合住嘛。又不会把我住成唱民谣的。”Alex说。

Max和Ethan笑了几声，Brain动了动嘴角。Tommy不高兴地瞪了Alex一眼，但是后者完全没注意。

Dawson’s很快就到了。Max看了一眼招牌，满脸讥诮，刚要开口，Tommy一下子拉开车门。冷风让所有人抖了一下。

“非常感谢，先生们。”Tommy低声说，拉着Philippe跳下去。在车门外，回过身冲他们挥手。

“谢了，伙计们。”Alex咧着嘴，耸耸肩，为Tommy和Philippe道歉。然后他和每个人握手再加上撞肩膀。

等面包车开走，Alex两手架在腰上，对Tommy和Philippe皱眉头：“你们真是一身学生气。”

“是啊。”Tommy皱起鼻子，“冷死了。”

他不管Alex一脸恼火，转身进门。Philippe也一样，大步跟在后边。Alex朝天翻了下眼睛，也小跑进去。

说真的，越来越冷了。

他们看见Collins坐在厨房桌子后边，盯着一本航海杂志出神。没有茶，也没有点心。

“Peter该不会出门了吧？”Tommy可怜巴巴地问。

“他？哦，他在自己房间里。”Collins惊醒是的，对他们笑笑，随后又立刻皱起眉头，“老天，你们跑哪里去了？”

Philippe闻闻自己的衣服，做了个鬼脸，摊开两手，摇摇头。

“不是你们自己的烟味？那就好。”Collins抱起胳膊，“记住这儿禁止吸烟。”他站起来，在橱柜里翻找，扔出半盒甘菊茶包。“我们别去烦Peter。自己烧水，好吗？”

“是，长官。”Alex哼了一声。

Tommy用肩膀顶开他，去拿水壶烧水。

 

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本章有Eames！Farrier暗示。没有写明也与主线剧情无关，但我一定要塞进去。

Collins找到了Peter提起过的训练中心，它和本地健身房共用室内训练场地。半会员制说的是健身房会员可以用一半训练器械，真的会飞那些只对正式成员开放。带着小金耳环，满臂纹身的会员把滚轮和转梯玩得呼呼作响，激起一片“游客式”惊叹。Collins缩着脖子快步走过，生怕那些动作不标准的大块头摔出来，砸扁了自己。

他用无限制资格证和两小时软磨硬泡都没有说动管理员让自己看一眼飞机，直到他提起Dawson家的儿子，管理员才允许他远远看一眼。

飞机相当专业，保养得当。Collins想碰碰机翼，被一声响亮的咳嗽喝止。

“我们最不缺玩花样的傻子。”管理员朝训练大厅偏了下头，Collins很想说他也有同感，但是管理员花白浓眉下的眼神让他完全不敢贸然赞同。

“Fortis一般不说好话。所以要么你是他私生子，要么你确实会点儿什么。”

Collins咬住舌头，扳直肩背。Peter警告过他，一加仑啤酒之前，别想在这儿结交到朋友。Collins迎上他的视线：“我敢说是后者，先生。”

“Dawson家的男孩有没有交给你大海的事？气象，洋流，潮汐？”

“没有……还没有，先生。”

管理员几乎心满意足地把推荐信拍回Collins手里：“证书不说明任何事，小子。跟他在船上待一百个小时，再来告诉我。”

Collins深吸一口气，缓慢地吐出来。

“既然如此，先生，很遗憾。如果我更了解一点大海……那时再见，先生。”

Collins伸出手。管理员一巴掌拍住，结结实实地攥了一下，又同样利索地松开。

“那时再见，高地人。”

 

Peter被Collins的抱怨逗笑了。Collins仰在沙发靠背上，满心不平。

“他是个和善的人，真的。”Peter说，“他帮了很多忙，在爸妈去世之后——总之，呃，我会告诉你……我知道的那些。如果需要的话，我们可以去周围几个港口转转。不过我真的不觉得……”

Collins耐心地等他结束这段慌乱的话，然后按Peter乐意的方向继续话题。

他知道这是怎么回事。Peter在靠近自己，像今年夏天的新雁，敢在水上飞机身边盘云。只要保持机翼平稳，鸟儿就会过来，收起有金属光泽的翅膀，让他把手埋进腹部柔软的羽绒里……

唔，这未免想得有点远。

“别动。”Farrier在视频对话窗口里说。Collins看见他低下头，在键盘上用两根指头敲。

“嘿！你在干什么？”

“截屏。”他回答，“你被击坠了，我得留个纪念。”

Farrier给他传来一张截图，里边是Collins自己的脸。

“行了，我没……可能有？”Collins两手捂住脸，长长叹气，“你知道，哥们儿，现在是最麻烦的阶段。”

“我不知道。”Farrier眯起眼睛，拇指摩挲下颚和耳根，好像在检查残存的胡茬。

“哈。哈。可不是么。”Collins说，“现在有点确定，又不是那么……好了，真见鬼。现在我满脑子都是搞砸的方式，从A排到Z。哦老天，哦老天啊，为什么我要是英国人？我要是澳大利亚人就好了，只要走过去说‘嗨啰’——”

“那，是歧视。”Farrier说。他抱起胳膊，仰在椅背上。他明明没有一点笑意，但Collins就是认为他在笑，还活见鬼地满脸骄傲。

“怎么了？”Collins质问。

“没什么。”Farrier说，“我猜Fortis Leader很高兴知道老伙计的手下多了个骨干队员。”

“我没说一定要去。”

“你会答应的。”Farrier大笑，继续无意识地检查下巴，“唔……荧光橙和你的头发不搭。”

“闭嘴。”Collins皱起眉，看着他，“那边都好？”

“想转移话题？嗯？”

“你都刮胡子了。”Collins竖起食指，戳向屏幕。Farrier条件反射地避开。

“所以，有什么事发生吗？包括你的博客？”

Farrier摆出被深深冒犯的样子：“翻看别人博客的评论区是一种病态。病态，Collins。”

“说真的，那公司要怎么样你？”

“不会有事，我猜。我是说，飞机点评而已。他们寄了封信说要见面，就这样。”

Collins猛地弹起来：“他们敢告你？！”

“嘘，嘘！收好你的小律师，哥们儿。一封电子邮件，甚至都不是纸的。”

“Farrier！那可能很严重。”Collins凑近屏幕，传递自己的严肃表情，“让我看看。”

“你对眼儿了，Collins。”

“Farrier。”

对视良久，Farrier终于吐出一口粗气：“你该回律师台。真他妈难搞。”

“律师席。”Collins说，“信给我。”

Collins非常仔细地看了一遍Farrier转给他的邮件，又看了一遍。

“要糟？”Farrier问。

“不……这不是律师函，甚至不是官方邮件。”Collins说，满脸难以置信，“这是私函。”

“他——有抬头和，那叫什么，做得像印刷出来的信？外加手写的签名！”Farrier终于露出点忧虑，“是精神病？”

“反正见到他你就知道了。”Collins咧了下嘴，“记得，‘保释‘Farrier”基金会永远是你的盾牌。

“多感人啊。”Farrier哼了一声。

“说真的，记得告诉我见面时间。那天我一定不关手机——不，我会过去一趟。”

“行了，老天爷，我的小兄弟。”Farrier用掌根搓搓眼睛，“我没说要见他。”

“你一定会见，Farrier。他是美国人，证毕。”

Farrier半是恼火，半是嘲讽地大笑一声，冲Collins挥挥手，关了视频。

老样子。Collins翻起眼睛，也把笔记本扔到一边，倒回床上。

那是真的，对吧？Peter靠在自己怀里，一点没有躲闪……

军鼓似的敲门声让Collins登时清醒。不过没有Philippe和法语的“蜘蛛！”，门口是Alex的卷毛脑袋，这让Collins暗自松了口气。

“哥们儿。礼拜五晚上有安排吗？”Alex问。

“呃，没。”

“太好了！那么，唔，我那天要上台。”Alex说，用左脚蹭蹭右边小腿，“你来吗？”

“我不知道，Alex。摇滚乐……”

“Peter说他要去。”Alex说，透过睫毛看向Collins。

“孩子。”Collins严厉地看着他，“你觉得自己懂得很多？”

“怎么了？”Alex瞪大眼睛，缓慢眨眼。这真的不适合他。“我只是说礼拜五晚上没人做饭。求你了，哥们儿。来吧。”

Collins叹了口气：“好吧。总之，我也很久没听摇滚乐了。”

Alex无声地欢呼，举起拳头捶打空气。他忽然又转向Collins：“另一件事。Tommy没说去也没说不去，帮我补个临门一脚，成吗？”

Collins正要反驳，Alex扔给他一个飞吻，关门跑掉了。

 

Tommy答应得很干脆，还非常期待地说要去。Collins完全不知道Alex费的什么劲。

Peter借了一辆蓝色大众把所有人都装了进去。Collins在副驾驶座，听见后排Alex不断扭动，手指敲打膝盖——Tommy的膝盖，被拍打几次都改不过来。

他们穿过酒吧街，它比白天热闹。灯箱和招牌被点亮，主打忧郁蓝调的店家有落地窗，像一连串鱼缸。全封闭的半地下式躲在角落里，门口站着保安。时候还早，乐队自己的面包车、卡车在找地方，有些乐队成员在为停车位吵架。没有这份闲心的人里里外外跑，搬乐器和音响。

Philippe趴在窗口，出神地张望。他用法语低声说了一句，没有对着手机。

Alex捅他：“什么意思？”得到一个白眼。

“他说‘就像歌剧女伶上妆’。”Peter说，从驾驶座转过头，“说得真好。”

Philippe对他微笑。

Collins有点惊讶地看向他，Peter耸耸肩：“我上高中时，法语一直是A+。”

“你当时打算报语言类专业吗？”Tommy随口问。

Peter朝窗外看看：“我们该从这儿左转，或者下个路口？”

Alex越过Tommy，整个人都倾斜过去，似乎他以为这有助于转弯：“前边一点点，那个灯箱下边。”

那是家新店，占地有三个其他邻居那么大。它装着大落地窗，窗前有瀑布景观。里面则很像老城区的水手歇脚处，只是什么东西都更新：吧台、桌椅、黄铜墙饰、地板和地板上精致的磨损痕迹。

已经有些人坐在小桌上，穿老式燕尾服的侍者在招待他们。Collins对自己在墙饰上的倒影挑了下眉，摇滚乐场地在这些年里变成什么样子了。

Alex和一个比他宽一倍的保安一击掌，一撞肩，熟门熟路地指给其他人位置。稍微靠后的半圆桌，视野不错，主要是正对吉他手。

“随意，哥们儿。”Alex两手一摊，“我得出门打拼了。”

“你不先吃点东西？”Tommy问。

Alex的喉结动了动，他考虑了一下，摇摇头：“不行，Tommy。我得保持精神敏锐。”然而有一秒钟，他兴奋的神情裂了条缝，“老天，我猜我会吐。”

Tommy没来得及再说什么，Ethan从后台出来。他和老板草草握了下手，看见Alex，比划着让他到后台去。

Alex对他点点头，然后转向其他人：“我……我得去准备演出。”

Peter比出两个拇指，Alex回了个微微颤抖的笑容，朝后台跑过去。

侍者推荐了煎蛋黄瓜三明治，每个人都点了一份。Collins替大家点了啤酒。更多人走进来，小桌渐渐坐满了。

他没注意到隔壁桌的人特地跑过来看了一眼。直到那人开始哈哈大笑，冲自己的同伴吆喝：“看呐，有人在他妈的摇滚乐场子里野餐！”

Collins猛然转身，但是Peter先开口：“也很高兴见到你，先生。三明治很不错，要来点吗？离演出开始有很长一段时间。”

对方愣了一下，笑声尴尬地消退。

“不了，呃，谢谢，伙计。”他看看同伴，没得到任何支持，“祝你有个愉快的晚上，伙计。”

“也祝你愉快。”Peter说，一直看着那人，直到他在隔壁桌坐好。

“酷。”Tommy说。

“别提了，好吗？”Peter拨弄额发，借这个动作挡住脸。他耳朵都红了。

Collins捏捏Peter的膝盖：“就是很酷。”

“只是开店的——”Peter的声音低下去，幸好熄灭的灯光救了他。演出将要开始，只剩下舞台大灯和各桌的小夜灯亮着。观众席响起稀稀拉拉的嚎叫。

Philippe热烈鼓掌，用法语对Tommy说了一长串。

“是啊是啊，我知道你期待。你真是爱死他了。”Tommy嘟囔。

酒吧主人刻意迈着乐颠颠的步子上台，用几个双关语逗笑了大部分人。聚光灯在人们头顶飞来飞去，搜捕观众席里的倒霉蛋。

Peter猛地捂住脸。他对Collins说了句话，但是被鼓点压住了。

“你说什么？”Collins倾身到Peter身边。

Peter也凑到他耳朵上：“他以前主办附近几个港口最火的脱口秀，最喜欢开‘水兵和情人’的玩笑——”

一阵军鼓声，几个聚光灯一起亮。Peter和Collins刚好被一个光圈兜在里边，Collins感觉到Peter的手指即刻卡在自己胳膊上，指甲都要扣进衣袖。Tommy慌忙躲到暗处，Philippe为他们鼓掌。

“六对儿，收成真好！”主持人搓着手，不过灯光让人安心地熄灭了。Collins长长吐出一口气，才发现自己浑身紧绷。

“活见鬼，太丢脸了。”Collins说，随后悚然意识到Peter贴在自己身边，他肯定听见了。

“不，我是说——我不是说——”

“我明白你的意思。”Peter回答，松开Collins的胳膊，拍拍刚才被自己掐过的地方。“南方人也是英国人。”

Collins愣了一下，捂脸大笑。他手握住Peter没来得及撤回去的手，以防聚光灯再次照过来，吓他们一跳。

舞台灯光骤灭，几秒之后又随着音乐缓缓亮起。Alex和他的“乐队哥们儿”已站在台上。

Alex像受了巨大惊吓，愣愣地看着大厅里冲他们挥手、叫好的观众拨拉吉他弦。哪怕Max和Brain借着表演戳他都没用。Tommy咬住拳头，让自己不要狂笑。Philippe两手捂住嘴，乐不可支。Peter和Collins拼命捏对方的手，肋骨要被强忍住的笑声震碎了。

Alex唱了青春、大海、独自挣扎一类的东西，他一直钉在原地，直到忽然扭动了一下膝盖。这让Alex意识到，他完全没必要傻站着。

这首歌和Alex一起活过来。什么都不一样了。

Tommy搭着Philippe的肩，还咬着拳头，满眼都是笑意。Philippe跟着节奏摇晃肩膀，他的卷发在额前晃动。

“我喜欢这个节奏。”Collins低声说。Peter应该听不见，因为他的手指仍旧在Collins手腕上打拍子，偶尔错过几拍。

我要留下。我要花一百个小时在船上学习潮汐，不管鞋子里全是水和沙。我要加入海岸搜救队。Collins这样想，他过脸看看Peter。我只需要找个合适的时机告诉他。

乐队一连唱了几首歌，最后有模有样地谢幕。观众们回以口哨和尖叫。舞台灯光再次暗下来，主持人带着笑话出现。隔壁桌的“内行们”狂笑，相互拍打，窃笑着离席。不过没空下太多位置：不断有人进场，他们站在后排，或者挤到前边的空桌。一些水手模样的壮汉皱眉瞪向他们，为如此没教养的行为摇头不已。

他们一定是本地人。Collins想。老天，我也像个本地人了！

“嘿！怎样？”Alex冒出来。他鼻尖上挂着汗水，脖颈和领口露出来的项链在小夜灯里闪闪发亮。

“特别帅。”Tommy特别灿烂地对他笑，Philippe使劲鼓掌。Peter和Collins也一样，称赞后半截演出，强迫自己不要想到开场。

Alex拖过隔壁桌的空椅子，Tommy和Philippe主动挪到两边，给他让出位置。Alex一口喝掉半瓶啤酒，又大嚼Collins递给他的三明治。“我都快要饿死了！”他在两口食物之间大声抱怨，“我什么都没敢吃！”  
灯光亮起，新的乐队上场。迎接他们的掌声比之前响亮数倍，刚进来的人站起来欢呼。

Alex对台上偏了偏头：“他们在欧洲大陆那边挺有名。不过为人很好。那个——那个哥们儿，主音吉他，在后台教了我一招。”

Tommy的眉毛挑得老高，带着暧昧的笑意躲开Alex。

“真要命！你这个——”Alex的脸立刻变成深红色，“教我飞拨片，好吗？！你想到什么东西了！”

“小Alex！和他的小朋友们！”

陌生的声音让他们的笑闹一顿。Max晃着肩膀走过来，随手拉过一张椅子坐在桌边。Brain阴着脸跟在他后边，也跌坐在另一张空椅子上边。

“晚上好，先生们。”Peter说，“我喜欢你们的表演。”他示意招待过来。

Max笑了一声，他好像更乐意和Brain一样满脸官司，却非要挤出笑声。他捅了捅Brain的肋骨：“你看这个小绅士！”

“晚上好。”Collins说。

Brain拧着眉毛，扫了Collins一眼。

“呃，没看见Ethan。他还在忙？”Alex两边看看，Philippe被夹在他和Max之间，满脸惊恐地四下张望。Peter对他微微点头。

招待过来了，没等他开口询问，Brain在他胳膊上甩了一巴掌：“管他什么东西，来点儿有劲的。”他指指啤酒瓶子，“温得像尿！”

Tommy也从Alex另一边露出惊恐眼神。

“老Brain生气啦。”Max带着点笑意，对其他人说，“他么，就是不喜欢被人压着。”他戳戳Brain，“是吧？”

Brain使劲打开Max的手，指着Alex的鼻尖：“别跟在他们屁股后边沾光，小子——”

“让我们都放松一点，先生们。”Collins按住他的手腕，缓缓放回桌面上。“毕竟这是个愉快的晚上。”

Brain瞪着他，但是Max咯咯笑，拍打他的肩膀：“是啊，哥们儿。放松点儿。Alex的小朋友们可都看着呐！”

招待拿了一瓶伏特加和两个空杯子，额外有一小桶冰块。Brain抓了一把冰，扔进杯子，倒了满满一杯酒。Alex咧了下嘴，招来一个凶狠的眼神。

Max的眼睛到处乱转，落在Philippe身上，“你们法国男孩是不是都特别会泡姑娘？去，给咱们钓几个回来。”他指向远处一张小桌，三四个头发染成蓝色、绿色的姑娘正朝台上忘情尖叫。

Philippe瞪了他一眼，摇摇头，垂下视线。Max还不死心，隔着老远，冲那边吹口哨。

“我想那些女士们更乐意自己待着。”Collins说，安抚地看了一眼Philippe。

“你他妈的到底为啥戴那玩意？你觉得冷？你有皮肤病？”Brain突然说。他已经喝完了那么一大杯。

Philippe摊开手，耸耸肩。Brain嗤笑一声，重新倒满酒杯。

“所以你真是法国人，嗯？”Max说，带着油滑的笑意。Tommy严厉地盯着他，这反而让Max更起劲，他半个身子越过桌子，拽下Philippe的袖套。Philippe恼火地闪开，拉回袖套，用法语说了一长串。

“怎么？只是开个玩笑！”Max说，作势要绕过去。

“嘿！”Alex他推回椅子上。

Tommy惊慌地骂了一句：Brain跳起来，一拳抡向Alex。Collins的拳头直接迎上，Brain被震得退开。Max踢开椅子，也朝Collins扑过去。

这回是Alex揍在他脸上。

不过没什么效果，Max哼都没哼一声，伸手去桌上拿酒瓶——却只抓了个空。

一声脆响。

Peter握着敲碎的伏特加瓶子，好像为手拿这种东西害羞似的垂下胳膊：“表现出一点尊重，先生们。恐怕我得请你们离开。”

酒吧保安横着肩膀撞开人群，不过Ethan比他们更快。他一手搭着Max，一手搭着Brain：“看来大家都多喝了一点。”

Alex讥诮地挑起眉毛：“就这样？”

“行了，Alex。”Collins说，按着他的肩。

保安终于赶来，他们想把穿皮马甲和钉针T恤的Alex划拉到乐队那边，Alex甩掉他们的手，去跟Philippe站到一起。

人群里有细小的闪光——有人在拍照。更多人指指点点，小声而激动地讨论。他们大概认为酒吧斗殴是随机出现的游览项目。

“走吧，哥们儿。真是没意思。”Ethan拽着两个同伴。Alex给了他们一个中指。保安在出现更多乱子之前，让他们分别出门。

 

Peter发动引擎，慢慢退出车位，回到主路上。Tommy忽然说：“这是我一辈子最摇滚的晚上。下个月的计划是试试死亡金属。”

Philippe笑出声。Alex伸过胳膊去打他。一切又恢复正常。Peter和Collins对视一眼，各自别过头，藏起自己的微笑。

等到三个男孩都上楼，Peter跳到车前盖上坐下，脚踩着保险杠。他一手支着脸，对自己的脚尖叹气。

Collins坐到Peter身边：“在回味今晚？”

Peter失笑，脸埋进手心：“啊——别提了，好吗？”

“我觉得那非常的，”Collins在空气里做了几个手势，好像要抓出个词来。

“别说出来，求你了。”Peter开始从脸揉到头发，“哦老天啊，老天啊，亲爱的老天啊！至少有十个观众看着我从小长大的！哦我的老天！”

“他们会对Peter男孩刮目相看。”Collins说，凑近了点，“你从哪儿学的？”

“住民宿的不光是间隔年学生。何况我接班的时候特别年轻……”Peter从指缝里看向Collins，“你知道吗？你也让他们印象深刻。”

“不。”Collins说，“不。那不可能。”

“明天去面包房的时候你就知道了。”

Collins也捂住脸，大声呻吟：“我到底为什么——啊——我想我会死掉，要是Mrs.Jones说——”

“老天啊……别提了。”

他们蜷在车前盖上，让一晚上积累的尴尬席卷而过，直到两个人都没力气再想象可能出现的情形。Peter把额头贴在膝盖上，笑起来：“从此以后的三十年里，你在Weymouth是‘跟Dawson家男孩一起打架的游客’。”

Collins想了想，控制不住地和他一起大笑。他揽住Peter的肩，收紧胳膊：“以后千万、千万不要再提起这件事了。”

“一定。而且绝对不能跟他们三个提起。”Peter也抱抱他，“我们最好进去，晚上已经变凉了。”

 

Tommy非常渴望一头倒在床上，但是更想先去洗个澡，换上睡衣。他在两个备选方案之间发呆的时候，听见Alex喊救命。

Tommy大步冲去他的房间，几乎和同样慌忙赶来的Philippe挤在门框上。他们看见Alex坐在床边，手肘架在腿上，T恤和项链都缠在头发里。

“啥？”Tommy说。

“我没辙了，哥们儿。帮个忙。”Alex说，从缝隙里看他们。

等花了五分钟把有许多倒钩和锁扣的项链解下来，Tommy把那串不锈钢扔给Alex，直接倒在他床上。Philippe拍了一下他的腿，Tommy给他让出位置。Alex揉着头皮，满脸痛苦。

“根本不可能有那么疼。”Tommy说。

“抱歉。”Alex低声说。Tommy和Philippe交换了一个警惕的眼神。他们不太情愿地坐起来，靠到Alex身边去。

“我猜我之前——总之，抱歉。那些傻X。”

最后一个词恐怕难住他了，Philippe看向Tommy，后者皱着眉对他摇摇头。Philippe拍了几下Alex的膝盖，Tommy也一样。

“又不是你的错。”Tommy说。

他们还是很累，于是直接靠在Alex身上。过了一阵子，好像Alex受不了这么居家的气氛似的，他脱口而出：“Philie，你到底为啥戴那个？”

Tommy深吸一口气，认真考虑怎么替两个人骂Alex。

然而Philippe只是用安静的大眼睛看看Alex，然后把袖套拉到手腕。

从他的肩膀到小臂，都有淤血似的红色胎记。好像他的右手被粗糙而坚硬的绳子缠住，又狠狠拉扯。

“出生前。”Philippe说。他的英语发音准确，然而吐字胆怯犹疑，好像他宁可不要开口。“变浅了。但是不消失。爸爸不喜欢。”

Tommy朝他伸手，Phillippe不由得瑟缩，但是他没有躲开。Tommy拉住他的手，就像以前一样。Alex认真地想了想，勾住Philippe的脖子：“这样不行，哥们儿。你得用右手好好给他一拳，才能从根本上解决问题。”

 

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

天气果然凉了下来。

Collins晨跑时，看见早晨归来的水手穿着灯芯绒外套。他觉得自己也该去买件长袖运动外套。或者再买双跑鞋，他带来那双肯定没办法抵挡正式的秋天海风。

 

出外度假的本地人已经陆续回来，他们对Tommy照顾花坛的心思大加赞赏，额外多给了五英镑。Tommy和Philippe热烈地讨论学校周围怎么租房子，会客室里充满App的平板语调。Alex则更期待新生欢迎周，他买了一堆不锈钢戒指，个个大得像指虎。Peter也提起整理小书房和屋顶，赶在雨季前翻晒被褥。Collins又独自去过几次博物馆，馆长显然通过某些“本地人”渠道认识了他，亲切地接待他口中“对Dawson家男孩够朋友”的高地人。馆长说和月光石号分手将让他痛心不已，但他绝不会因此拒绝把月光石交给合法主人。Collins再次去了一趟训练中心，这回他上了滚轮。赶得太巧，多半正式搜救队员都在。他们抱着胳膊，面无表情地看他转足规定时间，然后平稳下地。Collins友好地笑笑，只收回一两个咕哝。不过管理员几不可见地点点头，然后提起雨季之前的训练，也许可以允许Collins飞一圈。

只有Collins为九月惴惴不安。旅游季马上要过去，Weymouth即将进入冬歇。那时他该怎么办？

离九月还有两个礼拜，Collins安慰自己，在那之前一切都会水到渠成。

不过Philippe接到一通电话。

那时Peter和Collins在下棋，Alex教Tommy玩某个需要不断翻转手机的游戏。Philippe在读英法双语书——自然是不出声地。他的手机屏幕闪了闪，和主人一样常年静音。Philippe没有看来电人，直接放到耳边。

第一个感到惊讶的是Peter，他皱起眉头。电话那头的声音很大，不过Collins只能分辨出那是法语，他的口气相当专横。

在任何人能做点反应之前，Philippe立刻挂断电话。他脸色惨白，漫无目标地道了声歉，跑回房间。

Tommy和Alex看起来很担忧，他们想追过去，被Collins拦住。

“所以你懂得？”Alex恼火地说。

“我确实懂得不少。”Collins说，他的眼神让Alex闭上嘴，“他现在需要一点私人空间，那是他的家事。”

Tommy扯扯Alex的裤腿，让他重新坐下。但他们的视线交替飘往楼上，在游戏里不断被轰炸。

过了一个多小时，Philippe才下来。他去厨房接了杯水，和大伙道晚安。虽然才十点钟。

Tommy试探地看看Collins，得到默许才从地毯上爬起来，和Alex一起去二楼。

Peter的视线一直跟着他们，又回到Collins身上。他看着很想发问，又像已经明明白白知道。

坦白说，Collins两样都不介意。

Peter垂下视线，他们草草结束棋局。Peter没有问任何事。

 

接下来的几天，Philippe一直皱着眉头，塞着耳机在自己房间的阳台上待着，对任何询问都报以柔和的沉默。他和Peter商量提前退房的事，不光他自己，Tommy和Alex也要一起离开。提出要求似乎给他巨大的压力。Peter表示没有任何问题，Philippe无比感激地拥抱了他。Philippe没解释原因，不过他跟Tommy和Alex说了什么，这两个男孩一副誓守机密的样子。天真得可爱，又分明一下子成熟稳重了。

分别在一片混乱中到来。他们匆忙收拾好行李，订了火车票，结果只剩下半天时间告别Weymouth。Alex把Tommy和Philippe硬拉到沙滩上，哪怕他们必须翻起衣领、扣上兜帽才能挡一挡冷风。Tommy怀疑他有个活见鬼的计划。

在涨潮。他们沿着浪花泡沫最远的边缘走，仍旧免不了被打湿鞋子。海水没有想象中那么凉，他们还是能踩到夏天的尾巴。

Alex朝海里扔石头，Tommy猜想他要打水漂，不过没有成功哪怕一次。

“Peter做起来很容易。”Alex说。他不死心地又扔了一块石头，又是一个水花。

Tommy和Philippe也试着扔，同样不成功。

“我们会扔出一道防波堤。”Tommy说。

太阳西沉，落在Weymouth背后。海水变成泛着紫色的深蓝。小房子的屋顶是橙色的，不过马上要变成绛红，最后隐没在夜色里。

Tommy忽然一阵伤感，Philippe显然也是一样。他朝Tommy身边蹭了蹭。

“怎么了？”Alex在他们俩的屁股上各抽了一巴掌，满意地看他们从惆怅转为气恼。

“我们得留个纪念。”Alex说。

来了。Tommy警觉地退开，但Alex比他快。他把Tommy绊倒在湿沙子里。Philippe伸手拉住他们俩，结果被压在最底下。Philippe倒是没有怎么挣扎，Tommy大声喊叫，向远处行人求救。Alex让他闭嘴，免得有人报警。

一个特别大的浪头打过来，浸湿了他们的腿。Philippe一惊之下，抱紧Tommy。Alex按住他们的后颈，三个人像抢水喝的小马驹一样贴在一起。

“我们共患难，懂吗？”Alex说。好像这真是某种古老仪式。

Tommy啐掉沙子，难以置信地瞪着他。

然后另一个浪头直接盖过他们全身。毫无疑问是涨潮，水波接二连三地从他们身上冲刷而过。间歇期间，他们带着笑意尖叫，包括Philippe——这是他自从接到电话以来，头一次忘掉它。

等到旅游区警卫用哨声赶人，他们从里到外都湿透了。也许整个余生，他们都能从头发里洗出沙子，从嘴唇上尝出又苦又咸的味道。他们相互推搡，傻乎乎地大笑，顶着更冷的海风一路跑回Dawson’s。换洗衣服已经打包装好，明天一大早要赶火车。不过，他们正是不操心任何小事的年纪。

 

Collins坐在厨房里，端着一本航海杂志，不过全部心思都放在门外的动静上。Peter开车去火车站送三个男孩，也该回来了。

Dawson’s只有他自己，Collins不记得有这么安静的时候。回家的邻居们开窗通风，传来电视机和笑语。大海也仍在远处哗哗响。但那些声音只是显得屋子更安静。

每年秋天都是这样吗？Collins打开橱柜又关上，排齐桌椅，在房子里到处走动，只想有点声音。最后他却不由得放轻脚步。

四间卧室，只有Collins的名字还在黑板上，还关着门保护隐私。另外三间已经门窗大敞，还需要的东西都没有了，扔下一两件旧T恤、不成对的袜子、断掉的电源线、kindle充电器、牙膏，Alex还留下一堆用掉多半的护肤霜。

这景象让Collins难过，他忍不住要把那些垃圾收进塑料袋——充电器放到失物招领箱。然后他很自然地掀下床单、剥掉被罩和枕套，一起扔进洗衣筐。他正认真地考虑要不要摘窗帘，背后传来Peter的惊叫。

和Peter的其他声音一样安静，而且还被吞下一多半。但Collins仿佛被闪电打中一样，他当即意识到实际上看起来的样子。老天爷，什么样的变态会在住店之后收拾房间——每一个房间！

“我没听见引擎声。”Collins说，给自己开脱似的。

“还了车……我走路回来。”Peter的声音还是又轻又虚弱，游移不定。

“我，呃，放进蓝色的筐里了。”Collins比划着光秃秃的床垫。它们像无声的控诉。

“谢谢。”Peter清了清嗓子，他的语调恢复正常了，“谢谢。你帮了很大的忙。”

然后他们俩一起给三间卧室吸尘、擦地板和家具，以及——果然要摘下窗帘洗干净。墙上的照片也得收好，它们是宝贵的收藏品，不能长年日晒。

Peter一直带着强忍住笑的表情。Collins知道自己一定做了件特别蠢的事，他只是好奇到底哪部分这么好笑。

他们照常去买菜，Peter花了一小时做蘑菇浓汤。Collins倚在橱柜上，看他一边细细搅拌汤锅，一边倒进去奶油。

“其实你可以随便煮点细面条。或者我们出去吃，叫外卖——我完全不介意水煮西蓝花。”Collins说。

Peter耸耸肩，耐心等最后一点奶油滴进锅里。

“还有一个住客，就不能马虎对待。”他笑了笑，“妈妈说的。”

他绝对没有马虎对待，仍然煎了牛排，用陶瓷碟子分出浓汤。不管Collins多么强烈地建议直接从锅里舀着吃。

唯一的区别是，Peter在晚饭后直接回了阁楼，没有表现出一点想在会客室消磨时间的意思。

当然，Collins想，他当然会这样。

Collins抬起头，好像他能穿过混凝土和木地板看到阁楼。

我敢吗？他想。

Collins关了一楼的灯，回到自己房间。他感觉自己坐在一大块黑暗上。他查了邮件，回复短信，在Skype上问候三个男孩，看来他们对新公寓很满意。他还带上耳机把摇滚乐放到最大，虽然完全听不出为什么这个乐队让Alex迷得要命。

二十分钟是极限。Collins扯掉耳机，觉得自己喘不过气来。突然涌入的寂静让他耳鸣，他迫不及待要做些什么，只要知道是“什么”。

Collins再次看向阁楼，这回他们之间少隔了一道楼板。

我敢吗？

Collins光脚踩在地下，凉飕飕的地板也没有安抚他的烦躁。水从沙里流走，夏天从Weymouth流走，但他还什么都没做。他还是只有个新开始，漫长的开始。

Collins猛地站起来，踏上去阁楼的楼梯。

顶层的墙壁和地板同样保养良好，楼梯顶端对着一扇蓝色的门。它在浅褐色的墙纸和踢脚线之间像是青少年奇幻电影的开场镜头。油漆几经剥落，又重新补了漆，而这也是大约十年前的事。黄铜门把手隐隐发亮，门缝里有橙色的光。

Collins敲了敲门。

“请问是哪一位？”Peter说。

不等Collins回答，Peter就开了门。

“老天，我太傻了。”Peter拨弄着额发，不好意思地闪到一边，让Collins进门。

“要是另一个声音，你要怎么办？”Collins咧嘴一笑。

Peter转转眼睛：“立刻跑回床上，裹在毯子里，等TARDIS来救我。”

他没说谎，那确实是个漂亮的小房间。黄铜床架的单人床、木制书桌，看上去住了一代又一代小Dawson。

“抱歉，我希望没有打扰你。”Collins说。

“你太喜欢道歉了。我之前应该已经说过？”Peter说，捂着脸挫败地哼了一声，“你没打扰任何事，我在，呃，记账，报税。巴不得有人打断。”

但你看上去不像。Collins看到书桌上有账本，里边夹着钢笔，各种票据压在底下。但它们被推倒桌子一角，放在中间的是一个古老的皮面笔记本，和一些信件一起装在玫瑰色香樟木盒子里边。

小书房显然没有存着Dawson家所有的纸。Collins当然没说出来，他意识到自己在盯着看，立刻移开视线。

Peter正盯着他。

Collins再次有被当场抓住的感觉，这回是真的。他喉咙发紧，肩背僵硬。如果有什么，那就是了。他等着。

“实际上——”Peter终于开口。他的声音为什么也一样紧绷？

“我不介意你知道。我——我希望你知道。”Peter说，他的手指动了动，迟疑了一下，不过拉着Collins的手，带他到桌边。

“这里边本来装的是祖母的东西。她是志愿观察员，计数德国飞机。也是这样认识的祖父。祖父自己的书信都扔到海里了，她的却都好好保存着。”Peter拿起皮面笔记本，“除了这个。也许是放错了地方，爸爸或者妈妈……无论如何，总之留下来了。”

或许当年的Peter Dawson认为留下它无关紧要。因为这也只是账本而已。Dawson’s的第一部账本，列着第一笔支出和收入。

Collins感觉到Peter握住自己的小臂，拇指无意识地摩挲。他一动也不敢动。

“刚开始很难，祖父撑住了。后来爸爸妈妈也有不好过的年头，但是他们也能……”Peter似乎低声吸了吸鼻子，“有时候我很想念他们。他们好像都是更好的老板。”

“你也很好。你……你搭理得纹丝不乱。你还能解决闹事的顾客——”

Peter摇摇头：“只是收支平衡。可前年的冬天有风暴，罗蒙湖大修了一次……按理说该卖掉的。”

“别。”

“绝对不会。船长与船共存亡。再有一个这样的夏天，大概能还清贷款。”Peter别过头，快速擦了下眼角。他希望Collins没注意到，因此Collins转向另一边。

“我——我会付房租。我是说，本来也该——”

“请一定不要。”Peter抬起头，严厉地盯住Collins。“你是我请来的客人——祖父请来的。你是来迎接月光石，然后……我不知道，回苏格兰？”

“我打算加入救援队，我——我可以不。”Collins脱口而出。尽管他不知道“不”怎样。

“那非常慷慨，谢谢你。”Peter说。这让Collins从心底里发抖。“我不能接受这个建议。”

Peter退开一步，他抿着嘴唇看向Collins。

“或许几年之后……或许……”Peter又开始拨弄额前的头发。

“请你务必认真考虑。那是很重要的事——你的目标——我申请过伦敦的大学，但是，但是收到通知书那天刚从墓地回来——老天，我为什么说起这个。”Peter把脸埋在手心里，深呼吸。Collins心里忽然升起一阵焦灼，想让他不要这样挡住自己的表情。

“见鬼，我本来也打算学海事。所以——”Peter低声笑了一下，“总之，我是说，请你认真考虑。不能因为我随口提到你就……”

Peter的手在空气里比了个手势，还想挡住脸。但Collins抓住他的胳膊，听到他尖锐的吸气声。

“不是因为你说到救援队。在那之前。很久之前。”Collins说，“大概是你把我从水里捞出来的时候。如果还能更早，我在一堆灰尘里找到律师函的时候。”

“那岂不是更草率——”

“不，不是的。”Collins让手指滑进Peter脑后的短发，绝望地让他看着自己。Peter本能地用细小的动作抗拒，他的蓝眼睛在灯光下闪动。Collins不想这样，但他迫切地盼着Peter能理解。有时候Peter理解得太多也太早，可新的事情会发生，人会改主意，而且总是那么做。否则生活有何乐趣可言？

Collins低下头，他们的额头贴在一起。Peter颤抖地吸气。

“太多选择和考虑了……我们也许该试试1940年的办法。”Collins低声说，“你能想象吗？在最不可能的情形下相遇，立刻承诺掉一切，然后用一辈子遵守。没有听起来那么可怕。他们发现那其实是百里挑一的正确。我们可以试试。”

“但是——”

“嘘！”Collins用鼻尖碰碰Peter的鼻尖，而实际上他想亲吻他。“说‘我们可以试试’。”

“我们可以试试。”Peter说，声音低得像耳语。但Collins听见了，他无论如何都能听见。他期待得如此热切。

Collins吻住Peter，也得到生涩却热情的回应。喜悦漫过Collins的意识，他把Peter拉近，抱得更紧，因为这是真的，他完全不必担心Peter会消失。

“我会留下，加入救援队。我们会一起打理你的店。”亲吻的间歇，Collins说。

“是的。”Peter回答，他贴在Collins嘴唇上微笑。

“我爱你，而且你也爱我。”

“是的。”

“我们要正式登记结婚。”

“是的。”

“还要领养狗，还有小孩。”

“天呐，Collins！那是多久以后的事！”Peter别过头，大笑出声。“但是的。”

Peter重又吻上Collins。

 

 

END


End file.
